


"Wake up alone" - [Tom/Jared - one shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: 30STM, British Actor RPF, Echelon - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine: Being engaged to Tom who owns a couple of businesses but you start a steamy affair with Jared who is interested in investing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wake up alone" - [Tom/Jared - one shot].

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the 1950's.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1JQ4iQX3To) 

* * *

 

_11:17 am._

She woke up and found herself alone in the bed. She had been fighting it but she had finally hit rock bottom. The sadness had finally taken over, making her chest tighten as her heart sunk at the sight of the sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains.

She grabbed her cigarette purse to light one up after pouring her liquid breakfast into a glass; her husband’s scotch. He had left for work. He was a busy man, absent most of the time but that wasn’t the reason for her misery.

She sat in front of her vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. Paying close attention to her disheveled hair, traces of last night’s mascara down her face, and her unfastened silk robe. She couldn’t help it and let her mind wander into the past, her golden days.

She had accompanied her husband on a business trip, but she never imagined she’d meet another man that would disrupt her balance in the loveliest yet most devastating way.

* * *

It was around 4 in the afternoon, when the sun diffused an orange-yellow light over the landscape.

They were eating at the hotel’s restaurant which had an ocean view.

- _What do you want to do tonight, darling?_ –He asked.

_-You’re free?_

He nodded with a playful smile.

_-Oh, Thomas, can we please go dancing?_

Thomas chuckled.

 _-Of course. I do have an early morning tomorrow though and I’ll be gone for the whole day. Will you be alright here on your own?_ –He asked taking her hand and kissing it.

 _-I have no problem with spending the whole day in the pool or shopping._ –She said.

They had been married for a year. Thomas Hiddleston was a powerful businessman who owned a big cigarette company. They met at an advertising company when she was auditioning for his brand’s ad and they hit it off. She was years younger than him but that didn’t matter. He loved her deeply and she loved him.

A man in a white suit entered the restaurant and walked towards their table.

_-Mr.Hiddleston?_

She turned to look at him. His eyes were bluer than her husband’s. He took off his hat as Thomas stood up to shake his hand.

 _-Mr.Leto, it’s good to see you._ –Thomas said.  

_-Likewise._

Mr.Leto stared at the wife with a demure smile as Thomas introduced them. Discretely, he eyed her from head to toe with his profound glance.

 _-Please call me Jared._ –He said kissing her hand without breaking eye contact.

 _-It’s nice to meet you, Jared._ –She said.

Jared looked at Thomas with a sly grin before saying,

_–You are a lucky man._

_-That I am. Would you like to join us?_

_-No, thanks. I am actually meeting with a lawyer in the lobby and I’m already late, so I’ll just eat something real quick but uh… perhaps we could meet later? I called your office 4 days ago, I hope your secretary delivered my message._

Even though Jared was speaking to Thomas, he kept glancing at her which made her nervous.

 _-Yes, she did. We could meet for drinks the day after tomorrow if you’re still here_. –Thomas said.

_-Great. I am very interested in investing with you, sir._

Once Jared had left, she couldn’t help but ask,

_-Who is that?_

_-He owns an alcohol company which is why he must be doing business on this side of town as well. He thought it’d be a good idea to partner up for some ads._

She could feel Jared’s eyes on her the whole time he was there but she never looked, out of fear. How had this stranger made such a big impression on her? It was attraction at first sight. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, not even at night when she was dancing in her husband’s arms or when they were back in their hotel suite, making love. She couldn’t help but imagine what being in the blue-eyed-stranger’s bed would be like.

* * *

Thomas had left early the next morning, as promised. She had slept in and ordered room service. Later that day, she decided to go for a swim.

She was lying on a lounge chair, in her bathing suit, enjoying the sunlight on her skin. She opened her eyes when someone spoke to her.

_-Excuse me, is this taken?_

Jared was standing in front of her, wearing nothing but his knee boxer length swim shorts, and pointing at the empty chair next to hers.

_-No._

_-Do you mind?_

_-It’s a free country._ –She said with a friendly smile.

Jared sat down facing her and started applying sunscreen on his arms and shoulders. She tried not to stare and adjusted her sunglasses, feeling nervous in his presence again.

 _-Didn’t Thomas say he’d be gone today?_ –Jared suddenly asked.

_-He is. He’s meeting with some people._

_-And he left you here? All by yourself?_

She felt uncomfortable and slightly enticed at the same time. She swallowed hard as Jared kept rubbing sunscreen onto his skin, and finally spoke.

_-I’m used to it. I’d be of no use there anyway, I’d just be surrounded by men drinking and talking business. I’d rather stay here and go shopping._

Jared chuckled.

_-I’d bring you along and show you off to my clients and colleagues if you were mine._

She suddenly felt like going for a swim again after hearing his words, for the sun felt 10 times hotter. She was caught off guard when she heard a splash and a few water drops hit her leg. She noticed Jared had jumped in the pool and she watched him swimming across. He swam back and leaned on the ledge after pushing his hair back while looking at her.

 _-Care to join me?_ –He shamelessly asked, making her blush.

 _-I just got out._ –She said forcing a smile.

She stood up, gathering her things. She felt the strong need to leave since that man seemed to be nothing more than a red flag.

 _-Besides… I’m leaving._ –She added.

Jared let out a playful chuckle.

_-Have a great evening, Mrs.Hiddleston. I have the day off myself so I will stay here for a while and… maybe go to the hotel’s bar tonight and buy you a drink._

She widened her eyes and thanked her sunglasses for covering that.

 _-Enjoy yourself, Mr.Leto._ –She said walking away.

 _-It’s Jared._ –He exclaimed watching her leave with a grin. – _And I’ll be there at 8:00._

* * *

And at 8:30pm she showed up in her best dress and pearl necklace.

She fought the thought and tried to distract herself, but the curiosity of getting to know Jared had brought her there. And just as promised, he bought her a drink while the two of them played a flirting game.

_-So… why is a man like you buying married women drinks?_

_-One woman._ –He clarified lifting his index finger.

_-Did you leave the Mrs. at home?_

Jared fixed his eyes on hers and narrowed them.

 _-I don’t believe in marriage._ –He finally said, taking a sip of alcohol.

_-And why is that?_

_-I think love is cursed by monogamy._

His words bothered her but they also made her heart race. There was something about him that she found deeply alluring, a connection that went beyond his looks. He leaned in closer to her ear.

 _-I’m not going to lie. I want to be alone with you… all night_. –He whispered.

She felt a chill running down her spine when his warm breath hit her neck, and she could only manage to raise her left hand to show him her wedding ring.

 _-I don’t care._ –He said.

* * *

The door to Jared’s suite swung open and he walked in carrying her. She had her legs curled around his waist and he was kissing her as if his life depended on it. She had never done anything like it, but the thrill of the forbidden act was enticing for both of them.

Jared kneeled on the carpet without breaking the kiss and her back touched the floor. He gazed at her as if she were edible while she stripped him of his coat and shirt in a rush. He pulled her pearl necklace until it fell apart and then helped her get out of her dress. He crawled on top of her again, as soon as he got rid of his pants, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing it as his fingers teased her entrance. She moaned and gently scratched his back when he entered her.

He started moving, pleasing her with slow and deep thrusts as he put his hand on the back of her head, letting her use it as a pillow. They gazed into each others’ eyes as if they had been waiting for that moment for years. Oddly enough, their bodies fit perfectly together.

Jared increased the speed and with it, her heart rate. He could sense she was close so he slowed down.

 _-Come on._ –He said.

He stood up and carried her to the bed. She lied on her side and he positioned himself behind her to enter her again. She threw her head back, against his chest, and Jared watched her whimper and squirm as he moved inside her, and caressed her whole body with his fingertips.

He wrapped his left arm around her and held her right breast as he gripped her hip with his right hand, pulling her towards him so she could meet his thrusts, and as if her body was his most prized possession.

 _-Jared…_ -She breathed out.

He knew what she wanted so he started going faster. He moved his hand from her waist to her thigh and held her leg up to deepen his thrusts until her whole body started shaking with pleasure, finally finding release. Jared watched her come and felt her walls clenching tight around him which sent him over the edge; he grunted and moaned in her ear as his body tensed up and then relaxed when he poured himself into her.

* * *

That had been the first out of many sexual encounters between them. That was just the start of an intense affair that kept going for months. Once they were all back in town, she and Jared started meeting once a week. Once a week she had to lie to Thomas and scurry out of the house.

As time went by, she found herself falling for Jared and then his words resonated in her head. _“Love is cursed by monogamy”_. She finally understood that when she realized she loved Thomas and Jared as well. They were so different but she needed both. She wasn’t having an affair because her husband didn’t take care of her. Even though he went on business trips often, he took care of her every need when he was with her; but suddenly one man wasn’t enough.

Everything ended abruptly when Jared and Thomas’ ad campaign was over and her lover told her he was moving out of town. Her heart broke into a million pieces. Jared had brought new emotions into her life and he was like a drug to her. Now she was going through withdrawal. But Jared had been clear from the beginning. He loved her, but that wouldn’t tie him to anything and it didn’t mean he’d stay with her.

She fell into depression after their last night together when their bodies bid each other farewell. There was nothing she could do. He had promised to look for her if he ever got back and it was all she was left with. Her behavior caused numerous fights between her and Thomas as time went by. She smiled through the pain for the first two months since she was in denial. It was on the third month of his leave that she got tired of pretending everything was fine and slowly let go.

Thomas never found out about the affair but her endless sadness was taking a toll on him.

He didn’t know what to do. Some days he’d leave for work and come back to find her in bed, guessing that she hadn’t even left it during the day. He would just sit on the edge and stare at her. Sometimes he ended up burying his face in his hands, blaming himself and his absence while she slept; it broke his heart to see her like that.

Her love for Thomas hadn’t faded. She was just a woman who had gotten accustomed to having two men at her beck and call, and for whom she had divided her heart in two. But the adrenaline rush Jared represented was gone, and going back to normal had been impossible for 3 months.

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing brought her back to reality.

Her cigarette had accumulated ash. She finally knocked it off and noticed she had finished her scotch.

She picked up the phone and her heartbeat stuttered when she heard him on the line.

 _-I needed to hear your voice._ –Jared said.

Her eyes welled up with tears but she fought them back.

 _-I am getting on a plane in 2 hours._ –He added.

 _-You’re coming back?_ –She asked.

_-For 6 months._

She shut her eyes and smiled but both of them remained in silence for a few seconds.

 _-I want to see you. Meet me tonight._ –He said.

_-Same place?_

_-Room 503._

That call had saved her from madness. She’d be seeing her lover and splitting her time between the two men again, but there was a deadline.

It was as if hearing Jared’s voice revitalized her, and the promise of their naked bodies together once more, was the absolute cure for her. She put the scotch back in the liquor cabinet, cleaned the whole house, took a long bath, and for the first time in months, Thomas came home to a warm meal.

 


End file.
